Count on me
by Para Haru
Summary: Chỉ cần cậu đếm thôi,một lát sau là tớ sẽ xuất hiện.Tớ sẽ luôn bên cậu,vậy nên đừng nghĩ về hai chữ "cô đơn" nữa nhé.


**One-Shot of Detective Conan:Case Closed**

 **Name:** **Count on me-Tớ sẽ luôn bên cậu**

 **Author:** **Para** **Haru**

 **Disclaimer:** Tất cả nhân vật thuộc về bác Aoyama Gosho và mình viết nó vì mục đích phi lợi nhuận.Tất nhiên số phận của họ trong này sẽ do mình định đoạt.

 **Summary:** Chỉ cần cậu đếm thôi,một lát sau là tớ sẽ xuất hiện.Tớ sẽ luôn bên cậu,vậy nên đừng nghĩ về hai chữ "cô đơn" nữa nhé.

 **Rating** **:** G

 **Pairings:** Shinichi Kudo and Shiho Miyano

 **Category:** Romance

 **Note:** One-shot này được lấy cảm hứng từ bài hát "Count on me" của Bruno Mars,một bài hát cực đáng yêu và ý nghĩa về tình bạ viết trong lúc đang trùm chăn chống rét,thú thật là one-shot này phải viết cho thật ấm áp.Hừ…hừ…nhiệt độ hiện tại ở HN là 4oC,hắt xì!

Xem kèm clip này nhé watch?v=SbAUzcuvVYc

Thanks bạn kanditran167!

 **Enjoy!**

"Cậu có nhớ tớ không?Chắc là không.Ừ,đúng rồi,cậu không nhớ là phải,vì đã 8 năm rồi chúng ta chưa gặp lại,kể từ lần cuối ở sân bay Narita.Cậu không biết rằng khi ấy,khi nhìn thấy cậu nở nụ cười tươi như thế,tim tớ đã lỡ mất một nhịp.Cậu cứ cho là tớ ngu ngốc trong chuyện tình cảm đi,nhưng đúng là tớ đang làm một điều ngu ngốc…so với bản thân mình.Đây có thể là lá thư cuối cùng tớ gửi cho cậu,đó giờ tớ chưa từng nhận được hồi âm nhưng suốt 8 năm qua tớ vẫn luôn chờ cậu trở về.(Giống Ran quá nhỉ?)

Cô gái nhỏ của tớ,lúc nào cũng kiên cườ ưng tớ biết,vẻ ngoài ấy chỉ để che giấu đi tâm hồn yếu đuối của cô ấy.Hơn ai hết,tớ hiểu trái tim cô ấy ấm áp như thế nào.

Tình bạn của chúng ta bắt đầu từ bao giờ nhỉ?Khi đó,tớ luôn tự hỏi bản thân liệu mình có sai lầm không khi coi cậu là đồng minh,là cộng sự của tớ trên con đường chống lại bọn Áo đ ưng càng về sau,tớ càng phát hiện ra điều này cực kì…chính xác.

Cậu như một cơn gió mát lành giữa mùa hè nóng nự mắt tớ,cô gái với mái tóc nâu đỏ ngang vai,đôi mắt to tròn xanh biếc,thường ngáp ngắn ngáp dài vì cả đêm không ngủ,cứ đôi lúc lại buông một câu mỉa mai châm chọc người ấy,thực sự đáng yêu vô cùng.Tớ rất muốn nhìn lại khuôn mặt ấy một lần nữa,khuôn mặt của Eros(*) năm nào.Cô gái của tớ,giờ đã vô cùng xinh đẹp,sự nghiệp thành đạt rực rỡ,cuộc sống xung quanh cô ấy không còn u buồn tăm tối,không còn những sợ hãi hiểm nguy,mà tràn ngập ánh sáng tuyệt đẹp.

Nhưng…

Có điều này tớ muốn nói với cậu.

Nếu một ngày mà cậu về Nhật,quên mất con đường đến ngôi nhà của tớ,tớ sẽ trở thành người dẫn đường cho cậu.

Nếu một ngày,cậu lại chìm trong những cơn ác mộng,trong bóng tối sợ hãi bủa vây,hãy nghĩ về tớ.Nhắm mắt lại,và đếm 1,2,3.

Chỉ cần cậu đếm thôi,một lát sau là tớ sẽ xuất hiện.Tớ sẽ luôn bên cậu,hát cho cậu nghe mỗi khi cậu khó ngủ.Tớ sẽ luôn bên cậu,mỉm cười mỗi khi cậu cười,cùng khóc với cậu khi cậu khóc,và…

Khi tớ cần cậu,tớ sẽ đếm ngược lạ ống như là…4…3…2…1

Tớ biết,có thể cậu không xuất hiện ngay lập tức,nhưng hình bóng và nụ cười của cậu luôn hiện hữu trong trái tim tớ.

Chúng ta lúc nào cũng ở cạnh nhau,vậy nên đừng nghĩ về hai chữ "cô đơn" nữa nhé.

Shinichi Kudo luôn yêu Shiho Miyano,như xưa khi Conan Edogawa luôn trân trọng và tin tưởng Ai Haibara.

1…2…3…4…3…2…1"

Shiho ngồi lặng lẽ ở quán Poirot.Cách đây vài ngày,cô nhận được bức thư mà Shinichi đã gử ết diễn tả thế nào nhỉ,cảm xúc vui buồn lẫn lộn chăng?Khi biết có một người con trai đã luôn chờ đợi mình suốt từng ấy năm?Người con trai mà cô đã luôn tự thuyết phục bản thân phải rời thật xa khỏi cậu ấy?

Điện thoại đổ chuông,Shiho nhìn vào màn hình.Một số máy lạ.

Bỗng cô cảm thấy sợ.Cô sợ,người đang giữ số này,là cậu ấ ôi nào,thật vớ vẩn,có chăng cô xem quá nhiều phim tâm lý nên mới nghĩ như vậy thôi.

-Alo…

-Tôi là Ran Mori.

Shiho giật mình,cô thực sự rất bất ngờ.Là cô ấy-người con gái đã từng chờ đợi Shinichi suốt 5 năm,là người mà cô đã từng xa lánh lúc còn là Haibara,là người-có lẽ cô còn sợ phải đối mặt với hơn là cậu ấy.

-Có…chuyện gì vậy?

-Nếu cậu đã về Nhật rồi,thì liên lạc với Shinichi ngay nhé._Shiho cảm thấy loáng thoáng đầu dây bên kia tiếng trẻ con nô đùa.

-Tôi…

-Thôi nào_Ran phá lên cười_nghe cậu có vẻ căng thẳng như tội phạm đối diện với tòa án vậy.Tôi chỉ gọi điện giúp Kudo thôi mà,mà cậu ta có vẻ muốn làm cậu bất ngờ.Thôi,chào,tôi cúp máy đây.

Từng tế bào trên mặt cô giãn ra,hóa ra chỉ là một cuộc điện thoại vô cùng đơn giản,vậy mà cô lại quan trọng hóa vấn đề lên như vậ ưng cô gái này cũng thật buồn cười,cô sau 8 năm mới về Nhật,không có số điện thoại hay bất cứ thông tin gì khác về anh,ngoài những lá thư,làm sao có thể liên lạc được với anh?

Trời đổ mưa.Cô nghĩ,thôi,cứ tạm ngồi đây một lát đã,chút nữa cô sẽ về khách sạn khi trời tạnh.

8 năm trước,khi biết cô có ý định sang Pháp học thêm về ngành dược,Shinichi đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên.Cô nhớ,lúc đó,đôi tay lạnh cóng của anh nắm chặt bàn tay vẫn đỏ tấy vì rét của cô.Thế nhưng,khi chạm vào nhau,chúng lại mang hơi ấm lạ kì.

Anh rối rít hỏi cô.Anh hỏi nhiều lắm,tại sao cô rời khỏi đây,tại sao cô bỏ lại mọi thứ.Cô chỉ cúi gằm mặt mà không nói gì.Biết nói gì bây giờ,chẳng lẽ lại nói rằng vì cô muốn chạy trốn tình cảm của anh?Bác Agasa gọi,gần đến giờ máy bay cất cánh rồi,cô phải đi.Cô nắm chặt tay anh,ngẩng đầu lên,nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt nâu của đó,có chút gì ngạc nhiên,lại đượm buồn,nhưng ẩn chứa nhiều thắc mắc mà cô chưa thể trả lời,chưa thể giải đáp.Cô cười thật tươi,giọng thì thầm.

"Không sao hết,Shinichi à."

"Không sao hết,Shinchi à."

Nhớ lại lời nói hôm ấy của cô,anh mỉm cườ không phải một thằng ngố biết,cô chạy trốn điều gì.Chỉ là lúc ấy,anh không đủ can đảm giữ cô lại,anh chưa sẵn sàng,và lúc anh nhận ra tình cảm của mình thì đã muộn.

Anh đột ngột dừng lạ cửa kính Poirot.

Là cô ấy.

Mái tóc nâu đỏ xõa từng lọn trên ngự ời tiết mùa xuân,trời se lạnh,ẩm ướt,cô mặc áo khoác màu cà phê,áo blazer to bản,váy đỏ ấm áp,khuôn mặt chìm trong nỗi suy tư khó tả.

Anh chỉ muốn lao vào trong đó,để ôm lấy cô thật chặt,để nói với cô rằng anh yêu cô rất nhiều.

Nhưng anh không vào,mà chỉ lặng lẽ đứng đó mỉm cười.

Đến lúc kết thúc chuyện này rồi.

Trời tạnh mưa rồ nghĩ thầm,cô trả tiền cà phê rồi rời khỏi Poirot.

Dọc đường đi,gió thổi rất lạnh,cô phải kéo sát khăn quàng cổ lên cho ấm,xỏ găng tay để đỡ lạnh.

Những đám mây đen vẫn xám xịt trên bầu trời,như tâm trạng cô lúc này,hỗn độn và xám xịt.Cô hoàn toàn mù mịt về những điều cô sẽ làm trong tương lai,về dự định khi cô quay trở lại nơi nà ông đơn giản chỉ là "chuyến đi khảo sát thị trường sản xuất dược phẩm" mà còn là một chuyến đi khảo sát tâm hồn.Cô chợt nghĩ,có khi anh ấy lại thay đổi rồi chăng?

Quyết định lần này của cô,là đúng hay sai?

Cô vô thức đi bộ qua nhiều con phố,rồi bất chợt dừng lại ở trước cổng Vườn Bách thảo ờ đang là cuối tháng 2,những hàng anh đào đã bắt đầu nở,khoe sắc hồng tươi thắm.Đây là địa điểm ngắm hoa anh đào tuyệt đẹp và yên tĩnh bậc nhất tại Tokyo.

Mỉm cười,cô bước vào trong công viê ến đến gần cây hoa Harusaku (hoa anh đào mùa xuân)-bọn trẻ con thường gọi như vậy,cô nhẹ nhàng dùng tay gạt đám cỏ dại mọc quanh gốc cây.

Sợi dây chuyền hồi bé mà chị Akemi hay đeo cho cô.Có lẽ đó là món trang sức duy nhất không mang màu đen ghê rợn và u tối mà tổ chức chỉ định,nó là món sinh nhật năm lên 7 tuổi của cô.Tổ chức dã bắt cô phải gỡ nó,nhưng cô không vứt bỏ,cô chỉ đem nó thật nhanh,đến dưới gốc cây,đào một hố nhỏ và chôn nó xuống.Lớp đất ấy qua nhiều năm đã mòn đi,đám cỏ dại cũng được nhổ bỏ thường xuyên,nhưng sau nhiều năm,một thời gian dài như vậy,cô vẫn không phủ nhận rằng-nó thuộc về mình.

Giống như tình yêu của cô,dành cho anh.

Cô thì thầm với chính mình "Đến lúc kết thúc chuyện này rồi".

Và trời đột ngột đổ mưa.

Cô đứng dậy,đôi mắt xanh thẳm khẽ chớp.Từng giọt nước mưa hắt vào mặt,vào tóc,chảy xuống vành tai,xuống cổ,chảy cả vào tim.Lạnh buốt.

Cô nhắm mắt lại,ước gì đây là một giấc mơ thôi.

1…2…3…4…3…2…1

Luôn là anh,luôn luôn bất ngờ và đột ngột như vậ như cơn mưa kia,chóng tạnh nhưng dư âm để lại thì dai dẳng.

-Em cứ đếm như vậy đi,Shiho.

Chàng trai trẻ buông chiếc ô xuống đất.Nước mưa hắt vào mặt,vào tóc,chảy xuống vành tai,xuống cổ,chảy cả vào tim.Ấm áp đến lạ thường.

Họ mỉm cười với nhau,đôi mắt ánh lên niềm hạnh phúc.

 **P/S:** Au viết one-shot đầu tay nên hơi hường phấn,sến súa,có gì mong mọi người thông cả ứ Au là ko có hợp với mấy thể loại nặng đầu nặng óc cho lắ ưng yên tâm,đảm bảo nhân vật của mình ko bao giờ bị OOC cả.*trùm chăn kín mít*Good night,babe!


End file.
